(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe outsole and, more particularly, to a shoe outsole which lessens the impact on a wearer's heel region.
(2) Description of Related Art
Heel spurs develop as an abnormal growth of the heel bone and are common in athletes or those who have active lifestyles due to excessive stress or overuse of the plantar fascia ligament. Common treatments for heel spurs include elevating the heel with the use of a shoe inserts such as heel cradles, heel cups, or orthotics. Since these shoe inserts are removably positioned inside the shoe, they can easily shift inside the shoe or be misplaced. Additionally, due to close contact with the wearer's foot, the shoe inserts require frequent replacement due to wear.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a heel spur prevention and treatment device formed as part of a shoe which does not need to be continuously repositioned in the shoe or replaced due to wear.